The Unforgotten Demiavian
by AnikaandAj
Summary: If the flock doesn't remember, everyone will die. Max has lost so much: Fang, Angel, her memory. With the reappearance of uncontrollable powers, the flock being separated, captured by Gaea, it is only a matter of time that the new prophecy begins. In the Roman camp, Leo will have to earn Max's trust and Max must choose where her loyalties lie before Gaea rises and destroys everyone
1. What Shall We Die For

**Anika: So, for those of you who know us, you know that we never do two stories at the same time. Except for now. **

**Aj: We were going to wait to post this, which was unanimously decided that we do, until after we finish Liar in the Mirror, but after Anika's 18th birthday on the 14th, we decided that we had three ideas we had to make sure to do before she goes to college and this was born.**

**Anika: This story is set after Angel and after The Mark of Athena. And, I'll just let you guys know now, if you guys thought that the last story's ending was evil, you will not believe the ending this time.**

* * *

Panic was in the air and it was like something Percy had never experienced before. Just panic? That was something Percy had accepted he would deal with on a daily basis since he was twelve years old, discovering he was a demigod for the first time. However, this panic seemed unexplainably different than any other panic he had experienced before. Okay, that was a lie. It was easy to explain this panic but explaining would mean accepting the dire events taking place at that very moment.

His face grimaced in pain, the goofy smile he normally wore long forgotten. His body ached and he could feel his muscles tearing, but his grip only tightened. Blinking back tears and summoning more strength than he even knew he possessed, Percy looked down to see Annabeth, dangling over complete darkness and staring back at him. Her stormy grey eyes showed the hopelessness, sparkling with tears that refused to fall. He could almost hear her mentally telling him to let her go, to let her fall into the depths.

Nico was above the two, trying to stretch his arm to reach them, even though unless Nico was secretly Mr. Fantastic it would be impossible to reach them. Percy gasped in pain, his face contorting as he struggled to stay on the thin ledge. Camp Half Blood could never have prepared him for this; nothing could have prepared him for this. Breathing noticeably heavier, he swallowed—or attempted to—and bit down on his lip. He just had to stay on a little longer. He just had to keep holding on until—until what?

His jet-black hair was drenched in sweat and caked with dust, as was Annabeth's. Annabeth, who seemed heavier to hold than the sky itself. Looking into her eyes, it was almost as if a silent message passed between the two. They both knew she was going to fall, it was naïve to think otherwise. Percy wanted to allow himself to be naïve as he was not too long ago, but he couldn't bring himself to deny the facts. Sweat dripping down his skin, muscles trembling in agony, bones creaking, nerves going haywire, breaths coming out in short gasps, eyes threatening to close. He wasn't going to last much longer, certainly not long enough for any of his friends to reach the couple in time. It was over, but maybe it wasn't.

Holding in a groan, Percy looked down to Annabeth, choosing to stare in her eyes for relief from reality. He had known her since he was twelve years old; ever since he first found out he was a demigod and had just lost his mother. Waking up from unconscious, she was the first face he saw, leaning over him. He would always remember what she had said to him—no matter how many times his memory was taken away—she said he drooled in his sleep. Despite thinking she had hated him, he became friends with her. His closest friend, the two had saved Grover from marrying a Cyclops, the two had rescued Artemis, despite Annabeth having to be rescued at the time as well, they had journeyed through the Labyrinth, and they had saved the world from Kronos, with the help of Luke. When he had lost his memory, she was the only thing he remembered. Now, after all they had been through together, it was impossible to think of being separated, especially after just getting back to each other.

He wouldn't let it happen. He couldn't let it happen.

Percy could still be saved, but not with Annabeth. If he let go, she would go directly to Gaea. Not only that, she would be in Tartarus, a fate no one would wish on their worst enemy. After seeing how Nico managed, Percy knew that he couldn't let her go. He had to save her.

Feeling the ledge crumble slightly, Percy knew time was running out. If he was going to do something, it was now or never. He knew what he had to do. He figured he had known since the moment Annabeth had begun to fall. The only problem? He was completely terrified. Everything in him urged Percy to scramble up the side of the cliff, getting as far away from Tartarus—the place he had feared since his first trip into the Underworld—as possible. Luckily, he was strong enough to stay put, despite his insides crawling. Just one look at Annabeth and he knew what he had to do.

It was for the girl that he had always been able to trust and always would be able to trust.

"Percy, let me go" Annabeth croaked, startling him from his reverie. "You can't pull me up.

The thought repulsed him, bit at his insides like a virus, continuing to nip at the most important parts slowly until he was all gone. Breathing heavily to shut down the fear consuming the sixteen—almost seventeen—year old, he knew his mind was made up. His mind was made up and nothing could stop him from the most impulsive and idiotic thing he had ever done in his entire life.

"Never," He said. Forcing himself to look up at Nico, the boy who looked so much older than just fourteen.

"The other side, Nico! We'll see you there Understand?" Percy's voice was pleading, urging the son of Hades to agree. And, as much as Percy dreaded what was to come, he figured with the amount of pain the he was in that the sooner, the better. Nico's eyes widened and Percy almost grimaced. With every second that went by, Percy was even more afraid; it didn't help when other people were afraid too.

"But—" There were a million things Nico could have said, but Percy had to cut him off. He had to make a plan quickly. He didn't know how much longer they had.

"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!"

A second felt like a minute.

He could feel Annabeth's killer grip loosen, knowing what Percy was going to do.

"I—I will"

Percy breathed in a sigh of relief, loosening his grip on the ledge just slightly, before—

_Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess._

Gaea. They were playing right into her plans, doing just what she had wanted from the beginning. But there was no other way. _Okay, Gaea_, Percy thought bitterly, _Let's play by your rules. You win._

Percy wondered if she could hear him.

Tightening his grip on Annabeth's wrist, he locked eyes with her; both realizing what was about to happen. Both trying not to tremble in fear. Both knowing there was no other way.

"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." By just saying what he had been feeling inside, their fate was sealed. There was no way to avoid what was going to happen.

In an alternate universe, Percy could see himself and Annabeth—only twelve years old at the time—saving Grover from falling into Tartarus. It seemed so long ago. Trying to not look into the depths, trying to not wonder what was down there, Percy only allowed himself to focus on Annabeth.

"As long as we're together," She said, a certain resoluteness to her words.

Above them, Nico and Hazel were screaming for help. Percy allowed himself one last glimpse of the world of his friends, of everything.

"Percy! When I was down there—I remembered." Nico's voice cut in, trying to reach Percy. But it was too late.

Wind rushing past him, Percy could only think to tighten his grip on Annabeth's hand. Darkness spreading all around him, he became aware that he had let go of the ledge. Together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the ending darkness.

* * *

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?" She asked, a small smile on her face as the two were lying on their backs, looking up at the stars. No matter how uncomfortable, no matter how cliché, Fang wouldn't have given this moment up for anything in the world. The moon's glow made Max's hair almost look silver, casting shadows against her face and making her look even more beautiful.

She was leaning against him, his arm protectively around her, and he couldn't help but think that after all of the crap he went through jus to get her to even consider going out with him, he would do it all over again. For once, neither one of them were worrying about the flock or some other impending doomsday attack. At that moment, it was just about Max and Fang, Fang and Max. As much as Fang loved the flock—although he would never say it out loud—he wished there were more moments where it could be like this, having Max's full attention on him and not having to worry about anything other than saying something that would make her hit him.

"Well?" She asked, rolling her eyes at him like only Max could. Fang hesitated, trying to calculate his answer. After so many years of calculating his actions and only saying what was necessary, the habit never went away. Although, as Max liked to constantly remind him, he was more open with Max than he would ever be with any other person on the planet.

If Fang could have anything in the world, he would probably choose to not have to answer that question. Growing up as a mutant on the run with everyone trying to kill you, you tend to think of everything you wish you had a lot. Lately, what had been coming up a lot was for Dylan to end up in a ditch somewhere, as far away from Max as possible. Even though Fang wouldn't _quite_ consider himself as homicidal, he would be laughing like a serial killer if given the chance to kill Dylan as much as he seemed fit. Did he sound like a jealous asshole? Yup. Did he take it back? Nope.

Subtly looking at his girlfriend out of the corner of his eye, he involuntarily flinched as he could only imagine what Max's reaction would be if that was his answer. Despite how obvious the blonde haired wonder had made it that he was out to steal Max from Fang, she didn't seem to really notice. Fang resisted the urge to grind his teeth together as red began to blur his vision, even thinking about Dylan with Max.

Shaking the thought from his head, Fang considered what he could want. The flock was safe—at the moment, at least. Fang had no desire to meet his parents who may or may not have been screw ups. He had a feeling that his island idea was out of the question, at least for the moment.

"I don't know. If we were in another life threatening situation, I would say that I would want food or a house or a button that would kill the bad guy." Fang answered snarkily, smirking as she looked at him like he was a freak.

"Really? There isn't a single thing?" She asked disbelievingly, her eyebrows going up like they always did.

"What about you, oh wise leader. What's your one thing?" Fang retorted, turning the tables. She looked surprised and Fang felt a little pride that he had managed to outsmart the one and only Maximum Ride. She looked thoughtful for a moment, pursing her lips. Knowing her, she would be over thinking what any normal person would consider a trivial question. That was one of the things Fang loved most about Max. Which only added to the list of things that Fang would never tell Max.

"If I could have anything in the world it would be for things to stay like this forever. The flock's safe, we have a home, we're close enough to my mom that I can get cookies from her whenever I want, and…right now."

Fang turned his head to look at her, a rare smile on her face that made him feel like smiling too. God, what had this girl done to him? If Iggy heard some of his thoughts around Max, other than using it as blackmail, he would order Fang to turn in his man card. Yet, Fang had reached the point where he didn't even care.

"Max!" The two shot up, Fang's hands clenching at the sound of boy wonder's voice. Who did the jerk think he was, walking in on them like that? Fang knew the answer. He thought that he was the perfect clone who everybody would instantly love and just happened to love Max. Despite the fact that he was a programmed clone.

Dylan walked into the clearing, his blonde hair shining from the light of the moon with a cocky smile on his face…directed right at Max. Standing up slowly, as if facing an eraser, Fang put a protective arm around Max's waist. Or, at least he tried to.

"Max, what the hell are you doing!" Fang seethed, his blood boiling as Max literally walked right up to the Blonde Haired Wonder and threw her arms around him in a hug. Dylan put his arm around Max, pulling her closer to him as Max looked at Fang as if he was the one who had obviously gone off the deep end.

"The flock needs to split up, you were just trying to protect us—protect me. You hurt me, Fang." Max said, her voice monotone. The air that had been surprising warm had turned frigid without warning, wind ripping through the trees. Thunder began to cackle overhead.

"Max, what are you talking about?" Fang said, honestly confused. His eyes moved down lower, locking on Dylan's arm around Max. He nearly ripped his head off. In fact, he would've if he hadn't had such a good control on his emotions. Yet, he still could barely restrain himself from tearing the pretty boy limb from limb.

"You left, Fang. You're gone. They were right, he warned me and I didn't listen." Max intoned, her eyes flickering to gold for a split second, sending chills down his spine as her eyes locked onto his.

"Max, I'm right here! Who—"

In a rush, the world around him swirled into a blur, a whirlpool of color, and he was gone. No longer was the frigid wind biting at him or was he lying with Max in a field, enjoying the night. Instead, crisp French hotel sheets were tangled around him and Max was standing above him, shaking him awake. Not Max. Her maroon streak was proof that this definitely not Max and he had definitely not just been with her minutes ago. Or hours ago. Or days ago. As reality began to set in, Fang wanted more than anything to just push Maya off of his bed, despite the urgent look in her eyes, and go back to being with Max. After all, if he couldn't be with her in real life, at least he could be with her in his dreams.

"Fang, we're being attacked! Wake up you idiot, erasers are here!" Maya hissed, which woke Fang right up. Shooting up from the hotel bed, Fang was glad he wore his clothes to sleep.

"How many?" He whispered as the two creeped along the wall, hoping to be as stealthy as possible.

"I dunno. A lot." Maya whispered back, her voice only able to be heard by him.

Sliding across the wall, Fang peeked around the wall to see what definitely wasn't an eraser, at least by his definition.

"How many?" Maya whispered, looking incredibly like her doppelganger at the moment, her side pressed into his.

"Those aren't erasers." Fang stated, continuing to peer at the monsters ransacking the hotel room. Monsters he had never seen before. It was possible that the school or even the DG had whipped out some new embryos and made new enemies for Fang's gang to deal with or these…creatures were something entirely different. Fang had never seen anything like them before—he knew he hadn't—but he felt as if he did know what these things were.

Making their way across the large hotel room was nearly an army of misshapen demons Fang thought made their way from right out of a book. However, the most noticeable freak of nature looked like a bull, complete with huge horns atop its head, but it was standing on two hind legs. More surprisingly, the bull was wearing Fruit of the Loom undies.

What the hell?

"What are you talking about? Those are definitely erasers." Maya interjected, making Fang jump. He had almost forgotten that she was even there. Turning to face her, Fang looked at her like she was an idiot. How could she think that whatever those things were resembled erasers? Shockingly, Fang bet that the creatures looked even more hideous than erasers.

"No, they aren't. Did you see that bull thing? Why is it wearing briefs?" Now was Maya's turn to look at him like he belonged in a white padded cell.

"What are you talking about? Ari is even with them!" She insisted, her voice rising slightly. Getting frustrated with his second in command, Fang chose to stare ahead at the other side of the large hotel suite they had snuck into where the rest of his gang should've been. There they were. Fang spotted the four of them trembling, looking at the creatures as if they weren't quite ready for another fight just yet. Taking a big risk, Fang stuck his head into the hallway a little bit more to see glass shards littering the carpet and more and more monsters gathering into the suite via the balcony.

"Whatever. We can argue about this later. What we can agree on is that there are too many of them for just the six of us to fight." Fang compromised, ducking his head back into the doorway.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Maya asked, clenching her jaw to hide the obvious fear she was feeling. That was one difference between her and Max. Max hid her fear a lot better, to the point where it seemed as if she had no fear. Angry with himself, Fang shook all thoughts of Max from his head. Unless thoughts of Max were exactly what he needed.

"Do you think the flock is still in Paris?" Fang asked, knowing that even if the flock did come, it wasn't going to be a very welcome reunion. It would only be just that much more painful to have to force himself to let her go, the Blonde Haired Wonder with her, in order to keep her safe.

"No. No way! The last thing we need is the control freak to charge in here and start bossing us around." Maya argued, using Max's no nonsense tone.

"It's our only option unless you think we have a good chance at beating hundreds of whatever those things were. We can't go out the windows either. With this many enemies, whoever ordered them to come here was well prepared. They would have taken care of any escape routes." Fang retorted, hating that he had to talk. He was so much more comfortable letting everyone else do the talking.

Maya paused for a moment, processing the logic in what Fang had said, "If we're calling backup, I need backup that I can trust will actually have my back. Maximum is selfish. If it's between her flock and any of us in danger, who do you think she's going to save? She can't make the hard choices of choosing between people which would only make her a liability." Maya reasoned, seeming to urge Fang to see the double meaning in her words.

"We can't do this alone, Maya." Fang simply said. Breathing out, her eyes were filled with rage. And fear.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when one of us gets killed." She finally agreed, but she didn't sound happy about it at all.

"Go send them a message through the blog. Don't address it to Max, she'll never read it. Try Nudge. I'm going to go out there."

"And what are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to be the distraction."

As Fang stepped out from the doorway and what seemed like a thousand eyes turned to him, Fang knew his answer to Max's question, even if it was only a dream. If he could have anything in the world, he would have Max. Unfortunately, he doubted that would ever be a possibility. Not anymore. Not only had he severely hurt his chances by leaving her—three times—he was pretty sure that he was going to be killed.

* * *

**Aj: And let the madness begin! **

**Anika: So, we aren't quite sure at the moment how much Percy and Annabeth are going to be in this story. The whole Tartarus shebang makes it a little harder, but we want to know what you guys think because it is perfectly normal to talk to random people you don't know! On that note, any thoughts on what is going to happen? **

**Aj: Hopefully, with Anika going to college soon, this won't be our last story on this site. If it is, than a Percy JacksonxMaximum Ride crossover would be the perfect ending, seeing as we started this site off with a Percy Jackson story. You guys are amazing and are the reason we've come this far! See you guys next time!**

**-Aj.**


	2. Numb

**Aj: Hey minions! So, now that we've got most of this story planned out, we're ready to roll! **

**Anika: Do you really have to call them minions, every time?**

**Aj: Yes, yes I do.**

* * *

Silence drowned out my thoughts, my body, my soul. It was like a pillow that was suffocating me, refusing to give me so much as a moment of peace. I guess that's what death feels like. Of course, I couldn't be as lucky for it to have been _me_ who had died. No, it was my worst fear come true. I had failed and one of my flock paid the ultimate price. Angel, my baby, had paid the price for me failing as a leader.

I clenched my fists around my bed sheets, squeezing my eyes shut to try and avoid facing the chronic pain of losing her. How could I have let this happen? Why, of all people, was I the leader when I couldn't protect Angel? How long before the rest of the flock paid the price for my mistakes? Letting out a shuddering breath, I sat up slowly, sitting Indian style in the plush hotel room we were staying in, fists still clenched and eyes still squeezed shut. We shouldn't be in a fancy hotel in Paris. We should still be looking for Angel, searching for my baby. I couldn't fail her, not again.

Pushing all reason away, I sprung up from the silky sheets and walked the few steps towards my window. I hesitated for a split second, pressing my palm against the chilled glass. I wasn't the only one hurting; Angel had been the little baby for all of us, except for Dylan. She just happened to be closer to Gazzy and I. Turning my head away from the rooms where the rest of the flock would be, I let impulse possess me and threw open the window. I had to do this to ease the pain. Fang, the deserter, was wrong. Angel had to be alive, despite everything leading to her being dead.

Forcing reason to the darkest pit of my mind, I gracefully jumped out the window, twelve stories above the asphalt earth. Now, for those of you who are new here, I'm going to go ahead and fill you in a bit. My name is Max, Maximum Ride. I live with my family, but they aren't actually my family. We call ourselves the flock. A few months ago, we went to Africa after my mom contacted us for some stupid _"save the world"_ charity, where we met Dr. Gumbo Hungo and his Hollister model worthy mutant, Dylan. After a long process of Angel betraying me, the flock kicking me out, Angel betraying me—again, Fang ditching me and running off to the newest freak shows, along with my _clone_—the one who tried to kill me about a year ago—it all seemed to lead up to Angel dying in order to save us all. It hurt so freaking much.

Caught up now? Good.

Feeling tears in my eyes, whether from the wind or intense pain, I snapped out my wings and angled myself upward from my free fall. Flying didn't seem to have that same rush that it used to. I didn't feel a sense of giddiness. I just felt empty. This was all their fault. I needed to blame someone for what had happened. It would be easy to blame the DG or even Fang, but I couldn't spare the energy to allow myself the false belief it was their fault. This one was on me and I was going to pay for it. It should have been me down there and Angel knew it too. That's what I kept convincing myself.

The sky was incredibly blue, thick plushy clouds dotting the sky. It was freaking annoying. It should be raining, striking innocent people with lightning, and maybe adding in a natural disaster here or there. But no, it looked like a picture perfect image of happiness. Happiness that I didn't feel. I scowled at nothing before catching a wind current and letting it carry me. With so many crappy things happening lately, I should have expected it was only a matter of time before something else happened. So, when I felt my brain explode and felt myself falling with nobody there to catch me, I was completely taken by surprise.

_"I know you're wondering where. Let's just say I gave it a lot of thought. I thought about my ear, but if Nudge tried to pierce it while I slept again then I would die. I also thought about my nose, but that get broken too often. I'm not going to tell you where though because if you got annoyed with me I wouldn't want you to get any ideas." I said to Fang. He smirked at my joke, although he could tell I was only half kidding._

_"Darn. Now if you take my laptop again I can't even get any ideas." He said sarcastically._

_A blonde boy, maybe a year older than me, scratched his head, staring at a elvish looking boy about the same age. "You named him Festus? You know that in Latin, 'festus' means 'happy'? You want us to ride off to save the world on Happy the Dragon?_

_"My family isn't an actual family. I know that. But we love each other more then a family could. If gods could die, would any of you give your lives for one of your family? Do you care about each other enough that you would do anything for any of your family? I thought so. Hera, if all of you are considered the __perfect__family__ then I would never want a perfect family. And if you still want to split us up then why don't you ask what they would choose. You or me." I told a group of twelve, seriously tall people who were all looking down at me warily._

_This better work__, I told myself. I looked at the coffin that was open. I looked at Luke who was pushing Percy towards the opening and I could almost hear my father's cold and evil laugh. I calmed myself like Jeb had taught me to and threw myself in front of Percy and the coffin and reminded myself that this had to be done to save the world. I just hoped that my flock would understand._

_A black haired, green eyed boy was waiting for them. He looked mad._

_He stood at the edge of the glacier, leaning on the staff with the golden eagle, gazing down at the wreckage he'd caused: several hundred acres of newly open water dotted with icebergs and flotsam from the ruined camp._

_The only remains on the glacier were the main gates, which listed sideways, and a tattered blue banner lying over a pile of now-bricks._

_When they ran up to him, the boy, who looked around my age, if not a little older, said, "Hey," like they were just meeting for lunch or something._

_"You're alive!" A thick asian boy, with a babyish face, marveled._

_Percy frowned. "The fall? That was nothing. I fell twice that far from the St. Louis Arch."_

_"You did __what?" __A younger, African American girl with intense gold eyes, asked. Her eyes gave me the creeps._

_"Never mind. The important thing was I didn't drown."_

_"How is my stomach going to help me control my powers?" I asked incredulously. He rolled his eyes and moved the water up into a sphere floating ten feet in the air, yet again. What can I say? I've never been a good student._

_"When I drop my hold on the water, you use your gut, __not your stomach__, to freeze the water. Alright?" Percy went through exasperatedly._

_"Can you explain that again, Professor Jackson?" I asked innocently._

_"Just do it." He replied, a goofy grin planted on his face._

_The impish looking, Hispanic boy turned to the baby asian boy, who was trying to pull his fingers out of the Chinese handcuffs…_

"_Okay," baby face relented. "Sure." He frowned at his fingers, trying to pull them out of the trap. "Uh, how do you—"_

_The elf with a mischievous looking face, chuckled. "Man, you've never seen those before? There's a simple trick to getting out."_

_Baby face tugged again with no luck. Even Golden Eyes was trying not to laugh._

_Baby Face grimaced with concentration. Suddenly, he disappeared. On the deck where he'd been standing, a green iguana crouched next to an empty set of Chinese handcuffs._

"_Well done, Frank Zhang," The elf said dryly, doing his impression of…Jackie Chan? Some wise old dude. "That is exactly how people beat Chinese handcuffs. They turn into iguanas."_

Breathing heavily, I snapped open my eyes as I felt pounding and stabbing in my head. I could faintly hear my screaming as blood was pounding and air was rushing and my head freaking hurt! It was only when a pair of strong arms scooped me up, saving me from falling to my death, that I was able to focus a little clearer. The pain had been reduced to a dull throbbing and the weird visions faded. And when I say weird visions, I really mean weird visions. If my head wasn't still hurting like a bitch, I would have seriously wondered where those came from. But it was, so I didn't.

Looking up, I saw blonde hair being whipped around by the strong wind and concerned blue eyes looking at me, as if trying to see inside of me. Dylan. Dylan, with his strong jaw line, well built body, and overall handsomeness was still able to come off as the most naïve and annoying two year old, with the body of a fifteen year old, ever.

"What? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He yelled, fury filling his deep turquoise eyes. I glared at him, my head still a little achy, and crossed my arms. Since when did he think that I would let him yell at me. The only one would I would allow—occasionally—to yell at me was off, partying with my clone and acting as if I never existed. I don't blame him either, after what I did to Angel.

"I had a brain attack." I scowled, not looking at him. Instead, I chose to look at the green earth below. The earth that seemed emptier than normal. Maybe those global warming wackjobs weren't too far off.

"What's a brain attack?" Dylan asked, sincerely confused. I looked at him, surprised, until I remembered. He was still the new kid around here; the one who knew everything about me, but nothing about what I had been through to make me who I am.

"Let me go. I can fly on my own." I ordered, ignoring his question. He didn't have the right to know.

"Nope. Not after what just happened. The flock can't lose you too." He refused quickly, making me clench my fists.

"Dylan, you aren't in charge of me. There's nothing about you that would make me consider listening to you. Now let me down and go away." I scowled, partly wanting to know how he had even found me, but the other half just not caring.

Looking at me, in that hurt puppy dog way of his, he seemed to come to a decision in his mind. Before I knew it, I was free falling to earth, which seemed willing to gobble me up like a Max-sundae. I looked up at him, getting further away. Angrily, I snapped out my wings, my foot grazing the Earth.

"What the hell?" I screamed up at him, my nostrils flaring. He swooped down, coming to meet me on the ground, with a knowing smile on his face. Bastard.

"Max, I love you. I hate seeing you hurt. I'm so used to seeing you strong and sarcastic and—"

"Will you quit that already?" I interrupted, bringing my hand up to the bridge of my nose. We were facing each other, as if in a stand off, and I couldn't help but notice that I was in my pajamas. God, I gotta' quit being so impulsive and jumping out of windows whenever I feel like it.

"Quit what?" He asked, cocking his head slightly. I sighed, trying not to think about how, despite how he looked, he was still just some innocent kid…that had grown up feelings.

"Quit acting like you know me. Quit acting like you know who I am, what I've been through, and what I'm feeling! Perfect other half or not, I don't care! Truth is, I don't love you and I probably never will if you keep assuming everything about me." I stated, being more blunt than I had intended. He just stared at me for a few moments, too shocked to reply. His eyes looked so hurt that it almost made _me_, of all people, feel guilty. Just looking at him made me want this conversation over. I wanted him to be gone, off anywhere but with me.

There was a churning in my gut, almost as if someone had plunged their fist into my stomach and turned. I would've gasped, but I was too focused on my surroundings. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur. I was frozen while time moved at inhuman speeds. Dylan seemed to have gained super-speed and was talking faster than Nudge, pacing around me so quickly I couldn't track his movements. The world seemed to be a cacophony until…everything stopped. I let out a heavy gasp as the churning was gone and I fell to my knees in the grass. Was this some effect of the brain attack? Was there something else that was wrong with me?

Expecting to see Dylan looming over me, I looked up to see…nothing. What the hell? I slowly rose to my feet, wary of something attacking me in the middle of nowhere, and began to scan my surroundings. There was absolutely nothing wrong. Looking up, I saw a faint speck in the otherwise blue sky. Way too large to be a bird, Dylan was almost a mile away, flying off towards the hotel. When just a second ago he had been two feet in front of me. Was I just insane, did I have a new power, or was I just seriously good at tuning people out? I didn't know why, but something had to be wrong.

As I watched him leave, not knowing how it had seemed like he was on fast forward, I became aware of my leg buzzing. Reaching my hand into my pocket, I pulled out the small, untraceable, flip phone my mother had gotten the flock and I. God, I loved that woman. Someone was trying to call me. Hesitantly, I put the phone to my ear, not knowing what to expect on the other end.

"Max!" I breathed out a sigh of relief, it was just Nudge. I didn't know if I could take another call from that lying, dirt bag of an ex-boyfriend, Fang. Although, from her panicked tone, I didn't know which was worse.

"What is it? Did something happen? Is the flock okay?" I asked, going into leader mode. There was a brief pause on her end, as if she was afraid to answer.

"No, everything's fine. It's just…"

"It's just what?" I asked, not liking the suspense. To be honest, I was slightly disappointed that nobody was attacking. Right about now, I seriously needed something to fight.

"I got a message from the blog. Fang's in trouble. He needs our help." She answered timidly.

I was about to answer, but my voice got stuck in my throat. Crap. This definitely wasn't the type of action I was looking for.

* * *

**Aj: So...not exactly one of my famous cliffhangers, which will come later, but it's not exactly not a cliffhanger. What should that be called? A Hillhanger? Yup, I'm gonna go with that.**

**Anika: So, obviously this story isn't as quick paced as the last one, but the Prophecy seven are in the next chapter! Or what's left of them, I guess. **

**Aj: Okay, so five reviews for the next update so we can get into the action?**

**Questions!**

**Would you rather dance with a rabid hippo or a zombie? **

**What part do you think Leo and Max plays in the story (Because they're listed in the description. I'm so clever.)**

**What part of the original story do you want in this story as well? (Ex: Max's sarcasticness, the insane twists, foreshadowing, etc.)**

**Anika: see you guys next time! Later! -Anika.**


End file.
